


Thunderstorms and Lazy Afternoons

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blushy Virginal Twins, F/F, F/M, F/M/M threesome, Fankids - Freeform, First Time, Haruhi is a virgin too, M/M, Miscarriage, Semi-Slow Burn, Softcore use of sex toys and bondage, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Haruhi's apartment is flooded, she finds herself staying with Hikaru and Kaoru for a week.





	1. Part 1

Until the day she died, Haruhi would never fully understand just how things ended up the way they did.

 

It all started on a lazy Sunday morning, when a water pipe burst in her next door neighbors apartment, flooding half the complex. Including her own living room.

 

Thankfully the landlords insurance covered the structural damage, and nothing of any value was ruined by the flooding, but she still needed to find another place to stay until the repairs were complete.

 

“Tamaki-senpai is out; I can barely handle him at school. Plus my dad will kill him if he finds out I stayed with him. Kyoya-senpai would say yes, but at what cost? Would he use it as an excuse to increase my debt?

 

“Well, there's always Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai, but do I know them well enough to ask something like this? What about Renge...” She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

 

“Hey, Haruhi! Have you done the math assignment yet? I'm stuck on question 2b and Kaoru hasn't even started on it yet!”

 

“Oh, Hikaru good timing! I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

“Haruhi, is something wrong?” Hikaru's voice lost the edge of teasing it almost always had when he was talking to anyone who wasn't his twin; and more recently, Haruhi herself.

 

“My apartment got flooded and I need somewhere to stay while the landlord contracts out the repairs. My dad is staying with a friend from his work, and I am welcome to stay there as well, but it's another hour away from Ouran by train.”

 

Almost instantly she regretted her choice as she pulled the phone away from her ear; comments about whether she was now destitute pouring from the speaker in stereo.

 

“Guys it's fine; nothing of value was destroyed. The tatami mats will need replacing, but that's about the extent of the damage since the flood originated in a neighboring unit.” She sighed. “It will only be until Saturday, then I should be able to go home again. Look I know I'm taking a chance by asking you two but Kyoya-senpai will add it to my debt, Tamaki-senpai would be lynched by my father if I were to ask this of him and I'm just not that close to Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai. Which leaves you two or Renge; and Renge is almost as bad as Tamaki.”

 

“If you're worried about imposing; don't be. We can have a guest room ready in moments. There is even one close to our own bedrooms with a private bathroom. Just remember to lock the door; the maids don't always remember to knock before entering a room.” Kaoru had clearly taken the cell phone away from his twin. “Do you want us to send a car? Our estate isn't exactly close to a train station or bus route. There's no need since we have cars and most of the staff are live-in.”

 

 _Live in staff? They really do live in another world._ Haruhi kept the thought to herself as she accepted the offer of a car. “That would be great but don't you need to let your parents know?”

 

“Actually, they're out of the country on a business trip and won't be back for another month.” Hikaru again, though his flippant tone was underscored with something Haruhi strongly suspected was loneliness.

 

“Oh I see. So does that mean that you're running the estate in their absence?” Haruhi decided not to embarrassed Hikaru by mentioning what she had heard in his voice.

 

“In essence, yes. Though the head maid is really running the show, she has no say in who we invite into our home, or into our bed.” There was a sound of static before Haruhi could even think of a reply, and then she was once more talking to Kaoru.

 

“Not that we are inviting you into our bed. Actually we do have separate rooms. We just don't always like to sleep apart!” She laughed softly as she realized that Kaoru was flustered over how he perceived she would react to Hikaru's offhand comment.

 

“I didn't think it was an invitation. You can both be gentlemen when you want to be.” She laughed. “Oh I'm sure I'll be teased over the next week but when it comes right down to it, I trust you both to not cross the line.”

 

There was a long moment of stunned silence on the other end of the line, and Haruhi felt herself smiling softly despite her situation. Was it really that surprising that she trusted the Hitachiin brothers to not force her to have sex with them?

 

“Oh Haruhi, I need to ask; do you have any food allergies?” The sudden change in topic made her certain that she had somehow embarrassed both twins. “You'll be invited to eat with us while you're staying at our home and while you never seem fussy about food at school...” Kaoru trailed off.

 

“No, I have no allergies, nor do I have any meal requests. I don't want to impose on you any more than I have to.” Haruhi checked the clock on the wall behind her. “I should pack a few things, can you send that car within the hour?”

 

“We can be there in half an hour.” Hikaru again.

 

“I'll see you then.” She hung up, certain that the twins would be by personally to pick her up.

 

* * *

 

"Wow I knew you guys were rich but I didn't expect the Hitachiin family estate to be this huge." Even though she had already been to the private beach of the Ohtori family, she couldn't help but gape.

 

"Don't worry about getting lost..." Hikaru started.

 

"We have our own dinning room in the south wing." Kaoru continued.

 

"So you won't have to leave the south wing." They finished in unison.

 

"Even the indoor pool is in the south wing." Hikaru added off hand.

 

"You have a pool?"

 

"Everyone who has an estate had a pool." Kaoru chimed in.

 

"I forgot my swim suit." Haruhi sighed; while she hadn't cared for the fancy indoor monstrosity she had been dragged too, she had nothing against a nice, normal indoor pool.

 

"Don't worry we can provide you with one. You prefer a one piece suit, yeah?" Kaoru's eyes skimmed down her body even though he knew exactly what size she was.

 

"Yes, I prefer one piece swimsuits." She looked around for her bags and realized that they were gone. "My bags...!"

 

"Have already been taken to the guest room that was prepared for you." Hikaru waved for her to follow them around the side of the estate to a side door.

 

She was led up a staircase to the second floor, and down a hallway. "We dine in a secondary dining room on the main floor. Someone will escort you for meals, which will likely just be the three of us. The library is in the main part of the estate, but you're welcome to use it." Kaoru broke off as they stopped in front of a door. "This is your bedroom. Hikaru's room is directly across the hall, mine is the next door down. Next to your room is our private sitting room. Each bedroom has its own bathroom. Any questions?"

 

Haruhi somehow find the idea that the Hitachiins were just across the hall from where she would be sleeping for the next several days both alarming and reassuring. "Yes; any house rules I should be aware of?"

 

"Besides 'always be courteous to the staff' nothing comes to mind. Just act the way you do at school and you'll be fine." Hikaru looked at Kaoru as he finished and both tins shrugged.

 

"Oh wait! We have a curfew; we need to be in our rooms by 11pm. However that does not mean we have to be in bed or asleep by then."

 

"Got it." Somehow Haruhi doubted the curfew was strictly enforced. With the lighthearted mood reassuring her, she pushed the bedroom door open.

 

The room was the size of her entire apartment, and the bathtub she could see through the open bathroom door appeared to be solid marble.

 

"It may be a tad larger than you are used to..."

 

"But its average for bedrooms here."

 

Haruhi groaned. "I'm sure it is. Honestly though, thank you. I'm sorry for imposing on you so suddenly."

 

"You aren't imposing!"

 

"It gets lonely around here. Even with Hikaru, its sometimes unbearable." Two pairs of arms encircled her. 

 

"I need a bath." She extracted herself from the twins arms, only to realize she had only remembered to pack her hairbrush and toothbrush. "Oh no, I forgot my shampoo!"

 

"Check the bathroom." Kaoru pushed her towards the most opulent bathroom she had ever seen.

 

"What is that?" Sitting on the marble counter top was the largest gift basket she had ever seen.

 

"We let it slip to the head maid that you're a girl and..." Hikaru looked over at Kaoru.

 

"It's standard policy for female guests. You can keep anything you want. Only items that are opened and left will be tossed. Anything you don't want leave unopened and it will go to the maids." Kaoru ruffled her hair in the most annoying way possible, though Haruhi was certain that he meant it to be reassuring.

 

“Well, I did forget my shampoo, and is that bubble bath?” Haruhi had the plastic wrap off of the basket before realizing something important. “Both of you, out!”

 

“Don't you want to share a bath with us? The tub is big enough!” Kaoru smirked, while Hikaru turned oddly red.

 

“No, I prefer solitary bathing.” She pushed them both out the door, being careful to lock it afterwards. She wasn't sure if the maids really did barge in without knocking, or if she was more worried about the twins doing so, only that she felt better with the door locked.

 

She spent several minutes as the tub filled just looking through the basket at the soaps, scrubs and some things she had never even heard of before. She sorted out the scrubs and face-masks to leave behind, but decided to keep the soaps and lotions. After a few moments consideration, she added the bubble bath, and bath salts to the keep pile and added some bubbles to the still filling tub.

 

Only then did she strip and shower off, but as she was getting into the tub a full length mirror caught her eye and her eyes were drawn to her reflection.

 

Was she attractive as a girl? She had large eyes, and her hairstyle definitely worked for the shape of her face, but what about her body? Her breasts were small, her stomach somewhere between simply flat and toned. She didn't shave her legs, though she trimmed her bush and her underarms, and her leg hairs were so fine that they were hard to even see.

 

For all their teasing and random blushes, would Hikaru and Kaoru even want to go to bed with her?

 

Her cheeks flamed bright red as she realized what she had thought, and she hastily turned away. She couldn't; even if they did want her by some twist of fate, so did three other members of the Host Club. Hunny alone had never shown any signs of being sexually interested in her.

 

It wouldn't be fair for her to be with the twins, and she knew the game they played when one of them was asked out. They didn't want to be viewed as interchangeable by a lover, so would she be able to have them both? Or would her interest in them just lead to them fighting for real?

 

They were not interchangeable to her; she liked Hikaru for his quick wit, and Kaoru for his moments of serious reflection and maturity. She was also not interested in the twincest games they played while entertaining girls. But even so, the idea of being sandwiched between them, being kissed and caressed by both Hikaru and Kaoru held its own appeal for Haruhi.

 

One hand slipped down between her folds as she lay back in the tub, the scent of the bubbles mixing with the heat to relax her.

 

* * *

 

Wrapping the housecoat she found in the bedroom closet tightly over her pyjamas, she padded down the hallway towards the sitting room.

 

To her surprise she found the twins studying. "Oh that's right; Hikaru you asked me about the math assignment on the phone?"

 

He looked up at her blankly for a long moment, then waved her off. "Kaoru helped me while you were in the bath."

 

"Liar. You didn't really need help at all, did you? You know I don't mind if you call just to say 'hi'. You don't need to invent a reason to call me."

 

"I wasn't inventing anything!" His red cheeks told another story, and Kaoru chuckled rather than defend his twin.

 

"Come join us." Kaoru moved over and patted the couch cushion he had half vacated.

 

"Thanks." She sat down, yawning softly even as she opened her own books. The next few hours slipped by in a haze as she alternately studied and listened to the boys seated on either side of her.

 

* * *

 

 

"You WHAT?! With those immoral twins?!" Tamaki's outburst had the entire Host Club staring at him.

 

"It's not a big deal. My apartment got flooded and I needed somewhere to stay while the repairs are being done. Hikaru and Kaoru were... well, I can't call them perfect gentlemen, but they behaved themselves."

 

"Why are you staying with them?!" Tamaki wasn't about to just let it drop.

 

"She probably feels that she's imposing enough on your family, since its on your fathers graces that she is even attending Ouran Academy. And I believe I am correct in assuming you did not come to me for fear that you're debt would be added to." Kyoya provided a voice of reason, albeit a rather cynical one.

 

"I actually forgot that Tamaki's father is the school chairman. Actually I knew that my Father would never allow me to stay with Tamaki. Truthfully, he would have preferred that I say with Kyoya, since he knows you the best."

 

"What about us?" Hunny's eyes were huge.

 

"I don't know you or Mori-senpai well enough to feel comfortable asking you. I do like and trust you both though."

 

"Mitsukuni." Mori's eyes flicked from Haruhi to Hunny.

 

"Oh, I see. Then maybe you could come over to have dinner with us sometime?"

 

"I would love to!" She smiled at the small blond boy who was somehow a third year high school student.

 

"But still why the twins?!" Tamaki got right up in her face.

 

"Honestly because Hikaru called me as I was debating who to ask." Haruhi shrugged. "Besides, since we're classmates, I know Hikaru and Kaoru the best and I am the closest to them. I also trust them. They joke around, yes, however they would never do anything that would actually hurt anyone. At least, not physically." She looked straight into Tamaki's eyes, and felt no spark of attraction. She knew that for all his father/daughter talk that he was actually in love with her.

 

Feelings she knew that she did not reciprocate.

 

"Do they make you sleep in the same bed as them? Did they do anything weird to you?"

 

"No, they gave me use of a guest room and kept their hands to themselves." She laughed and pushed past Tamaki. "The car ride to school was the strangest part of the whole thing for me. Really, they've been great."

 

"But!" Tamaki gave up as he realized that Haruhi was no longer listening.

 

"I wonder what I'll be eating tonight? Last nights dinner was quite the experience. As was being bought lunch today. The Hitachiin's personal chef had no idea what a boxed lunch was." 

 

"What? You let those pervert buy you lunch?! What do you think they'll ask in return?" Tamaki sprang up from the corner where he'd been sulking.

 

"All they have asked is that I watch a movie with them tonight. They just want my company, that's all." She sighed and checked the time out of habit before realizing that, for the first time, she didn't need to hurry home to do her chores.

 

"Want to work on that essay together for Japanese History?" Kaoru whispered seductively into her ear, for no reason other than to antagonize Tamaki.

 

"What are you saying to her?!"

 

As the twins swept her from the third music room, Haruhi wondered for the first time what Tamaki would do if he knew that she was in love with the Hitachiins.

 

* * *

 

 

"Haruhi, maybe you should sleep in my bed tonight." Hikaru smirked at her.

 

"No. I thought you weren't going to try anything funny!" She pulled away from him; she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

 

"Haruhi wait; I didn't mean it like that!" But her bedroom door had already been shut in his face.

 

"Hikaru, what did you do?"

 

"I just thought that she wouldn't want to sleep alone tonight, since there will be a thunderstorm." Hikaru's eyes were distant as he recalled holding Haruhi in a church. He hadn't let go until the rain had stopped and the last echoes of thunder had faded into mere memory.

 

"Oh. Thunder, huh? She's really that afraid?" Kaoru reached for the handle, then let his hand drop. "Hikaru, you need to be more tactful."

 

"What do you mean?" Hikaru blinked at his twin in confusion.

 

"Oh, just that she thought you were making a pass at her. That you wanted something from her that she doesn't want to give you."

 

Hikaru's cheeks slowly reddened as he clued into what Kaoru was implying. "She's... made herself clear in that regard. I just... I just don't want her to feel like she has to face her fear alone."

 

"Then drop the smirk and tell her the forecast before inviting her to sleep with you." Kaoru turned on his heels and headed towards Hikaru's room. "I'll keep you company tonight so you won't feel lonely!"

 

Hikaru gave the closed door a final glance before following his twin.

 

Not even an hour later the first flash of lightning lit the sky, followed moments later by a crash of thunder that sent Haruhi bolting out of bed.

 

"Hikaru...?" Her eyes wild, she dashed across the hall in nothing but a pair of cotton pyjamas, worn thin from countless washes. Her hand scrambled for the knob, pushing the unlatched door open.

 

"Haruhi?" A twin sat up sleepily in the bed, and in her frightened state she could not tell if it was Hikaru or Kaoru.

 

"Come here." Arms were opened wide, and she flung herself into them. "Its okay, the thunder can't hurt you with us here."

 

It was only then that she noticed the second twin; arms encircled her waist from behind and pulled her down into the plush mattress. The first twin grabbed a set of headphones from a table near the bed. Soft music poured into her ears; music she did not recognize even though it soothed her nerves.

 

They held her between them, neither saying a word, as the storm passed and the skies cleared once more, and the trio drifted off to sleep in a tangle of bodies and limbs.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi woke slowly, feeling warmer and somehow safer than she ever had before. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into amber eyes. Hikaru's eyes.

 

"Good morning." She yawned and shifted slightly, and only then noticed the boy draped across her back, or the pressure against her backside.

 

Kaoru gasped, his eyes flying open as Haruhi gazed at him over her shoulder. Their eyes locked for a long moment as Kaoru blushed darkly, before he threw himself out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

 

Laughter drew her attention back to Hikaru, who was now curled catlike on his side, his own crotch carefully pulled away from her.

 

"I know what just happened, and I know that you're hard too." That simple statement deflated Hikaru's laughter like a sharp needle into a balloon.

 

"Haruhi...!"

 

"I was raised by a single dad, so I know that guys often wake up hard and that it doesn't mean anything. What did he call it again? Morning wood!"

 

"You're dad is smart to teach you that." Hikaru still felt embarrassed, though he was reassured that Haruhi didn't think he was a pervert.

 

"That was the first time I, well... felt it." The memory of that sweet pressure was still fresh in her mind.

 

"Did you hate it?" She looked up to find an oddly somber Kaoru.

 

"No, I didn't. I didn't mind it at all." She followed his eyes to note that her top had ridden up to the bottom of her breasts and pulled it down again. "I should get dressed."

 

 _This isn't good! At this rate..._ She shook the unfinished thought out of her head as she climbed unhampered from the bed and across the hall, only then noticing the twins silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hikaru, do you think that she's the girl we've been waiting for?" Kaoru waited until Hikaru was finished taking care of his own problem in the bathroom.

 

"Haruhi is a special girl but... Kaoru no, she's not the one. No girl could ever be special enough to be willing to be shared by us. Haruhi has never shown any interest in our Host Club act; she's not the type to want twins in her bed." Hikaru's voice was flat.

 

Kaoru gazed up at Hikaru. "Maybe. Or maybe not." His minds eye returned to the moment he had been woken by Haruhi's wiggling. The moment when they had both realized that he was pressing a hard-on into her butt.

 

She had said that she didn't mind, but her eyes...

 

Her eyes had screamed that she liked feeling him pressed against her like that. 

 

But that didn't mean that she also liked Hikaru, he knew that.

 

His heart hurt knowing that soon she might be forced to choose one of them. Or neither of them.

 

“Hey, can I come in?” The moment was broken by a soft knock at the door.

  
  
“Yes.” Kaoru leaned back against the pillows, hoping that it wasn't obvious that his heart was racing in his chest.

 

“I owe you both an apology. Kaoru, I'm sorry for... well, wiggling against you.” She blushed softly.

 

“That isn't something you need to apologize for.” He waved her off with a soft smile that was miles from his usual smirk.

 

"Even so, I am sorry. I embarrassed you, and for that I apologize." She smiled back at her friend, before turning to Hikaru.

 

"I also have to apologize for last night. I don't always sleep well when I am in a strange bed, so last night I was exhausted, and I jumped to the wrong conclusion. You were merely worried about the weather, and I called you a pervert for it. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry." She bowed to formalize her apology, but glanced up when a hand landed on top of her head.

 

"Kaoru pointed out to me that I took the wrong approach. I did come across as a pervert so... sorry." The last word was muttered; Hikaru was clearly not used to apologizing to anyone who wasn't Kaoru.

 

"Actually though, I'm surprised at how comfortable last night was." She smiled up at Hikaru, accidentally allowing some of her desire to show. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in between you and Kaoru again."

 

Hikaru's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. "Haruhi?"

 

At that moment a maid announced that breakfast was served, allowing Hikaru to laugh off the tension. "Great, I'm starving." Leaving the bedroom first, he led the way down to the secondary dinning room.

 

Haruhi hung back for a long moment, wondering if she had just flirted with Hikaru.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days at school flowed almost as they normally did, with neither Hikaru nor Haruhi allowing the momentary flirtation to change their friendship.

 

Even Tamaki relaxed somewhat as Haruhi continued to retain her outward innocence, the fact that she was sleeping in Hikaru's bed a well kept secret.

 

At last, Friday dawned and with it came the prospect of Haruhi's final night with the twins.

 

"Tomorrow I'll be going home. Funny but part of me wants this to last longer. I'm almost going to miss not having to cook or clean." She glanced up as two arms were drapped across her shoulders from either side.

 

"We will miss having you over." Hikaru smiled almost tenderly at her.

 

"You'll be welcome back at any time." Kaoru leaned down and kissed her cheek.

 

"You'll still see me at school." She pulled away. "I'm going to study on my own for a bit." She waved as she headed for the private library.

 

Almost two hours later, she closed her books again with a sigh. "That's enough for today. Oh yeah, didn't they say that the estate has a pool?" She repacked her book bag, unaware that she had spoken out loud until a maid spoke up.

 

"Would you like me to show you to the pool, Miss?"

 

"Yes that would be lovely." She used the smile that so charmed the girls who visited the Host Club, charming this woman even though the maid knew that she was a girl.

 

"This way." After stopping by the bedroom to drop off the bag, she led Haruhi to the pool.

 

Loud shouts and bursts of laughter greeted Haruhi as she pushed open the door.

 

"Haruhi!" The play fighting stopped as Kaoru saw who had entered the room and both boys hurriedly swam to the edge of the pool.

 

"You said I could use the pool yes?" She frowned, confused at the unexpected greeting.

 

"Yes we did, but..." Kaoru waved towards one side of the room, where a pair of swim trunks rested on a beach chair.

 

"Wait a moment, are you both naked?"

 

"Yeah. We are." Hikaru forced himself to meet Haruhi's eyes like it was no big deal.

 

"If you wouldn't mind turning... around...?" Kaoru broke off as Haruhi lifted her shirt up over her head. "What are you doing?" Two sets of wide amber eyes followed her every movement as she stripped naked.

 

"Joining you." She jumped into the pool without bothering to put on the swimsuit she had been provided with.

 

Though all three of them found skinny-dipping together awkward at first, they quickly warmed to the idea.

 

"Ah, Hikaru don't splash so hard!" Haruhi laughed as she threw up her arms to shield her face, before splashing him right back.

 

"Dunk attack..." Hikaru grabbed her intending to retaliate, but when his hands touched nothing but bare skin he froze.

 

"Hikaru?" Luminous brown eyes looked up at him as she felt something brush against her hip. Something that could only be Hikaru's...

 

All thought was driven from her head as Hikaru's mouth crashed down over her own. The kiss was awkward, and their teeth clashed painfully.

 

 

Laughing softly, Haruhi pulled back just enough to turn around in Hikaru's arms so that she was facing him. This time the angle was better though the second kiss was just as clumsy as the first.

 

"Haruhi." He panted her name in a tone that sent shivers running down her spine as they broke apart for air a few minutes later.

 

"Wait something doesn't feel right." Not noticing Hikaru's crestfallen expression she looked around. "Where's Kaoru?"

 

"He's right... there?" Hikaru looked around but the two of them were alone in the pool. "Kaoru?" He got no reply.

 

"Maybe he went back to the bedroom?" She followed a silent Hikaru to the edge of the pool, watching unconsciously as he lifted himself out of the water.

 

Unconsciously, that is, until he turned around to give her a hand and she got her first real look at what was between a boys legs.

 

"You can play with it later." Hikaru teased as he followed her line of sight. "Right now we need to make sure Kaoru is okay."

 

"Yeah." She lifted herself out of the pool and quickly dried off before throwing her clothes back on without bothering with her underwear, though she did collect her bra and panties to bring with her.

 

"Hikaru?" She looked at her friend as they climbed the staircase. "Do you think Kaoru left because he was jealous?"

 

"No. I know that he's jealous. We both like you that way." Hikaru pushed open his bedroom door without waiting for a reply that wasn't coming.

 

Haruhi turned away to put her clothing back into her own bedroom before she looked at Hikaru and as one they headed for Kaoru's bedroom.

 

"Kaoru? You in here?" The sound of muffled crying assaulted their ears as Hikaru pushed the door open.

 

As she stepped into the room Haruhi realized that this was her first time entering Kaoru's bedroom.

 

She barely glanced around as she crossed to the bed. "Kaoru."

 

He lifted his head to look at her and she took the chance to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"Haruhi, you made your choice!" He pushed her away.

 

"Yes, I have. I chose both of you. If it's okay, I want to date both you and Hikaru."

 

"What?!" The word was spoken in shocked stereo.

 

"I know the game you play with girls who send either of you love letters. I know that you don't want to be seen as interchangeable. I love you both for different reasons. Hikaru, I love you for your sense of humor and your quick wit." She kissed him softly. "And Kaoru, I love you for your charm and serious moments." She kissed him.

 

"I love you both for how alike you are. I love you both for your differences and individuality."

 

"Haruhi?" Kaoru sat up, his eyes red though he was no longer crying.

 

"Please, don't make me choose between you, because I can't." She finished, looking them each in the eye in turn.

 

"Haruhi you have no idea..."

 

"How happy that makes us!" They hugged her, and she marveled at just how happy she had made them.

 

"You aren't offended?"

 

"Coming from you, no."

 

"It's what we want the most."

 

"And the one thing we were scared to ask for."

 

"For fear that it was impossible. A pipe dream that would never come true." Lips found her hand and neck as she was laid back on the bed.

 

"Mind if we..."

 

"Undress you?"

 

She shook her head no and shivered as hands slid north and south, lifting her shirt up over her head, as her shorts slid down her legs.

 

No words were spoken as twin eyes caressed her body, even as hands pushed down hastily donned trunks, before they both pushed her back down and kissed her.

 

Hikaru kissed her lips; Kaoru kissed her between her legs. She gasped into Hikaru's mouth, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, as she felt a tongue against her clit.

 

Kaoru was gentle, tender even, as he kissed and sucked her until she was panting and breathless. Only then did he pull away.

 

"Hikaru you should taste her too." Kaoru's mouth latched onto her left nipple as Hikaru positioned himself between her legs.

 

If she had expected Hikaru to be gentle then she was disappointed; his tongue was rough as it caressed her folds.

 

Heat pooled in her stomach, growing hotter with each flick of a tongue, each hint of teeth against her most sensitive parts. 

 

Together, they teased her to the edge before pushing her over, easing her through wave after wave of pleasure. More pleasure than she had ever achieved on her own.

 

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Do either of you..." They looked at her with wide eyed anticipation. "Have any condoms?"

 

Hikaru nodded as Kaoru reached over and pulled an unopened box from a drawer. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I am. I trust you. Both of you." She drew them both back down with kisses, until she could kiss them both at once. In that moment, Hikaru's lips touched Kaoru's for the first time.

 

Kaoru pulled back first, and tore the box open, removing a single foil packet. "Hikaru. You go first."

 

"Are you sure Kaoru?"

 

"We can't both deflower Haruhi, and I was the first to taste her sweet nectar. Yes I'm sure." He smoothed the condom down his twin's shaft.

 

Hikaru carefully settled his weight on top of Haruhi's smaller form. "Is this okay?" His eyes searched hers for any sign of fear or pain.

 

"It's perfect." She reached down and gripped him gently through the latex as she helped line him up.

 

There was a brief flare of pain as he entered her, but it quickly faded as he began snapping his hips in short, quick thrusts.

 

She reached for Kaoru but he stayed just out of reach. "This moment is just for you and Hikaru. I can wait my turn." 

 

This time the heat built slower as she shared kiss after kiss with Hikaru, enjoying the feeling of him stroking her insides.

 

Then he found a spot that made her moan loudly and tighten around her. "Ha... Haruhi..." He pushed himself up onto his forearms, gazing down upon her face as his rough pace sped further.

 

Even so, she was only just beginning to feel the tell tale tightening deep within her core when he stiffened and she felt the condom expand.

 

"Hikaru!" She groaned in frustration as he pulled out, blushing.

 

"I'm sorry! I'll get it right next time! This was my first...!" He broke off and clamped his hands over his mouth.

 

"Well, there is still a virgin in this bed. Come here." She climbed into Kaoru's lap.

 

"How did you know?" His voice was small.

 

"Before joining the Host Club you never had any real friends, besides Hikaru. You've also never accepted a love letter. But mostly it was because you ran from the bed and hid your body just now in the pool. Those acts were just too innocent. Anyone as experienced as you pretend to be in the Host Club would at least have the confidence to laugh it off instead of blushing. Not that I mind; you're cute when you blush."

 

She took a fresh condom from Hikaru, and smoothed it down Kaoru's shaft. "It's amazing though, how you are both so identical, even down here."

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

"Not at all." And she sank herself slowly down onto Kaoru, as he lay back with her on top of him.

 

His hands gripped her hips, helping to guide her as he gently thrust up into her before rolling them over and rolling his hips into long, slow thrusts. The fire inside her was rekindled and soon was blazing hire than ever as he leaned down and nipped at her ears, neck and nipples.

 

"Kaoru!" She cried out his name in passion, the sweetest music he had ever heard.

 

He unerringly hit the sweet spot deep within her that Hikaru had found by accident with each thrust, though just how he knew exactly where to aim she never could figure out. The fire banked higher and higher, and her body tightened and trembled around Kaoru.

 

Then he thrust as deep as he could and spilled his seed, the rush of warmth just what she needed to break the tension in her core. Her arms and legs locked around Kaoru, and her nails raked twin sets of red marks down his back as she came.

 

When he pulled away, she looked up at him only to see the smuggest, most self satisfied grin she had ever seen quirking his lips upwards.

 

"Glad you got to cream?"

 

He shook his head no. "I'm just happy that I was able to make you come. Even if I technically did come first." He kissed her lips softly.

 

"So... uh..." Hikaru blushed, uncertain how to phrase his question.

 

"You two are actually quite different in bed. Hikaru's rough, Kaoru's gentle. But when it comes to being attentive lovers, you're about the same."

 

"Which one of us did you enjoy more?"

 

"I enjoyed you both equally." She smirked at them, knowing they would take it as a challenge.

 

She was not disappointed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You're WHAT?!” Tamaki almost exploded across the room, but Mori held him back.

 

“I'm dating Hikaru and Kaoru.” She grasped a hand in each of hers as she stared down the Host King.

 

“But Daddy doesn't allow you to date!”

 

“I know it's a strange arrangement, but my actual father is okay with it. As long as they do nothing to hurt me.” She didn't add that he didn't know she was having sex with them. That was no one's business but their own.

 

“But Haruhi!”

 

“I'm sorry, Senpai, but I just don't like you the same way that you like me.” She smiled gently at him. “But I know you'll find someone wonderful to be with.”

 

“What. Wait what do you mean by that?! I don't like you in a weird way! Hey, get back here!”

 

“You're in love with her. Even Haruhi herself knows it.” Kyoya shut his black note book with a snap.

 

“I love her? What?” Tamaki gaped up at Kyoya.

 

“Yes, you do. And the sooner you acknowledge that, the sooner you can start to get over her. You know that the twins won't let her go so easily now that she's in their grasp.” Kyoya walked away, leaving Tamaki to slowly turn to dust as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi discussed which restaurant to go to for dinner. The twins treat, of course.

 


	2. Part 2

"Haruhi, are you not having fun?" Kaoru tightened his grip on her hand slightly to get her to stop walking.

 

She looked around the amusement park, and sighed. "I just don't understand why Hikaru didn't want to come." She tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

 

Ever since she had confessed to loving both twins equally, shocking them while making them happier than they had ever been before, they had always been a trio. Dates, studying, grabbing a meal, even sex had always been with both Hikaru and Kaoru.

 

They had comfortable routines, and the twins had no issues sharing her. They even tracked the dates to alternate who got to hold her hand on which day.

 

Now, however, she was alone with Kaoru, and wasn't quite certain why.

 

"We love sharing you, and we love that you want to be shared by us. However, since we started dating, Hikaru and I have come to realize that we need to become more independent. There will be times when one or the other of us will not be available, but the other one will be. Today is an experiment, to see if we can handle independence."

 

"Kaoru, is this about... jealousy?" Her already large eyes widened as the thought hit her.

 

"No! The only one jealous of what I have with you is Tamaki. Nor am I jealous of what you have with Hikaru. The truth is quite the opposite; we are too comfortable with our three-way arrangement. This is to expand our worlds, a little at a time. This might not last; after graduation come ls law school. We both know that might end this. Which is even more reason for us to grow more independent." Kaoru smiled at her, as he raised her hand to his lips.

 

"Oh, yes, University. Have you decided what you will be taking?" She knew that the twins mother was a fashion designer, and their father ran a software company, but she didn't know if Kaoru planned to take over management of either company one day.

 

"Hikaru and myself will both be studying business management, but we have yet to decide if we will take over our fathers company, or use that degree as a stepping stone into the fashion world. Interior design is also a possibility." Kaoru shrugged languidly.

 

"You are both knowledgeable about fashion; I'm sure you'll succeed regardless of what you choose." She led him over to one of the slower rides; her stomach was still queasy from the roller coaster.

 

"Haruhi, this way." She groaned as he led her away from the ride she had chosen, certain that her last meal would reappear. "I..." He broke off, laughing softly with embarrassment. "I've heard that its romantic to ride a Ferris Wheel with someone you love and I want to give it a try."

 

She relaxed, and smiled back at him, the gentler of her two lovers. "I would love that."

 

Their fingers entwined and earned them a few looks for being overt about their relationship in public; something that is frowned upon in Japan; but they did not care as they stepped into the line for the Ferris Wheel.

 

Since the ride was popular among couples during the evenings, they secured a car all to themselves. "We should do this again, with Hikaru."

 

"Yes." Kaoru leaned down and kiss her before gasping as the car cleared the treeline and the city spread out below them.

 

"Some view, isn't it?" The wheel slowed to stop with their car at the very top.

 

"Yeah!" Kaoru was speechless, a very rare thing for him to be. His arm fell around Haruhi's shoulder and she cuddled into him as the wheel began moving again, doing two full rotations before stopping to let riders off.

 

"Haruhi... will, uh..." He trailed off, blushing.

 

"Kaoru?"

 

"Will Ranka be home tonight?" He could not quite meet her eyes.

 

"What about Hikaru?"

 

"Don't worry about him." Kaoru had signaled his driver that they were ready to leave and the car was waiting as they left through the main gate.

 

After the door was closed again, and the car was pulling away to take Haruhi home, Kaoru went on. "We realize that, eventually, we will both be expected to marry. I'm not saying that I want sex tonight, but I would like to try being alone with you. Just the two of us; no Hikaru and definitely no Ranka. Maybe we could take a bath together?"

 

"That sounds nice but I only have a shower." She laughed softly.

 

"Oh, yes that's right."

 

"Dad will be at work by now so yes we can try being alone."

 

Kaoru kissed her softly before holding her gently against him for the rest of the drive.

 

As predicted, Ranka was not home and he'd left a note saying he would be working later than usual to cover for an ill colleague.

 

"Haruhi..." Kaoru pulled away, panting. "There is something you need to know."

 

"Am I too heavy?" She moved to get out of his lap.

 

"No, not at all! I was just selfish."

 

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" Haruhi deadpanned as she glared at him.

 

"You wound me! No, I guess not though I'm usually not selfish where Hikaru is concerned. But, during our first time, I wanted you all to myself. I didn't even want Hikaru to be there. That's why I let him take you first. Because I knew that it was the only way for me to have you all to myself for our first time. I didn't want Hikaru to so much as touch you." Kaoru looked away, blushing softly.

 

"Kaoru, that's not being selfish. It was a special moment and I know that Hikaru understands."

 

"You really think so?" He kissed her again, before pressing her softly down against her futon.

 

"Kaoru wait. I don't have any condoms!"

 

"I don't want sex tonight. I just want to taste you." He spread her legs, and pulled her panties off.

 

"You love being down there, don't you? Hikaru does it just as foreplay; he prefers to receive oral than to give. But you prefer to give, don't you, Kaoru?"

 

A small nod and then his tongue was one more on her.

 

"Oh!" She lay back, just enjoying the feeling of him caressing her intimately, and not asking for more.

 

Hikaru had proven to be pushy once he had gotten over the embarrassment of having been a virgin, and even though the thought had made her nervous, she had learned to suck a cock.

 

Kaoru enjoyed that too, she knew he did, but he never asked first. And he was always the first to go down on her; the only one of her twin lovers to wake her up by going down on her.

 

Her hand tangled in his hair, making him look up at her with those sexy bedroom eyes that were somehow his alone. Whenever Hikaru locked eyes with her, it was always tinged with something dark, something almost possessive. Something that was absent from Kaoru's eyes.

 

"Are you... ah! Are you okay?"

 

He nodded yes without stopping, each skillful flick of his tongue hitting her just right.

 

Then he shifted, a very slight shift, no, squirm, of the hips that told her that he was hard.

 

"Kaoru!" Her hand tightened his his hair. "I don't mind. We can... oh! Yes oh yes there!"

 

She felt his smirk as he redoubled his efforts, focusing on her clit and sliding in two fingers to massage her g-spot. Her offer to switch to a sixty-nine position was forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her and only the feeling of Kaoru's hands, lips and tongue kept her from being washed away entirely.

 

"I love you, Haruhi." The words were whispered softly, tenderly, as he crawled up the bed to curl his larger frame around her, but it was protective, not possessive.

 

"I love you too, Kaoru." Haruhi panted the words out, floating on residual aftershocks from the wave of orgasms that had so recently held her captive.

 

"How many times was that?"

 

She could only shrug and shake her head. "I don't know. I couldn't think, let alone count."

 

His lips twitched into a self-satisfied smirk, one she now knew meant that he was satisfied that he'd been able to make her feel better than anyone else ever could. Except maybe Hikaru, but that was okay.

 

She cuddled into him, reaching south to run a finger down the front of his pants, along the hard line of his cock. "Hey, Kaoru? If I asked you to pull out, would you?"

 

"Of course." He didn't even have to think about it. "Is that what you want?"

 

"Yes. I want to know what sex feels like without a condom, and Hikaru gets too lost in pleasure. Oh, I know that he'd promise to pull out but when the time came he'd be more than likely to forget. But I think you could remember."

 

No more words were needed as Kaoru kissed her, deep but tender.

 

Her hands were steady as she pulled his pants open, and for the first time she felt no need to rush. They had all night and her gentle, sweet Kaoru was in no hurry to cum.

 

The kisses stayed slow and sweet even as he entered her, his hips pumping gently in long, even thrusts. The heat built slowly, and with no Hikaru there to get impatient, and demand attention, Kaoru was able to truly make love to Haruhi.

 

She came twice more, crying out his name in ecstasy as she tightened around him, before feeling him pull out. Seconds later, heat splashed over her bare legs.

 

"That was..." She broke off, uncertain which word to use.

 

"Amazing?" Kaoru suggested lightly.

 

"Perfect." She cleaned up before pulling him back down for another kiss.

 

By the time Ranka returned home, all traces of Kaoru having been there were cleaned up, and he didn't suspect a thing as he checked on his sleeping daughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi looked at the dress she'd been handed in surprise. Normally when Yuzuha Hitachiin got her hands onto Haruhi, she had to wear strange fashion model clothing.

 

The dress she was now holding was clearly designer, but it was normal. More than normal, it was gorgeous.

 

Also, why had her father been invited along too? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got.

 

Even so, she got changed into the dress, and put on the shoes that went with it. “Okay, I have it on, now will someone please tell me what is happening?”

 

“Come here. Oh, you look beautiful.” The twins were in suits, with Hikaru's newly darkened hair paired with a darker suit than Kaoru's.

 

“Thanks.” She allowed herself to be led into the center of the room, only then seeing the other girl. But before she could ask, Hikaru was before her, dropping down on one knee.

 

“Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?”

 

“WHAT? But... Kaoru... what?” Haruhi was stunned, her head started to spin, and a pain ripped through her belly.

 

“Kaoru's going to be marrying Setsuna.” The other girl smiled softly and waved at Haruhi.

 

“What? But...” She stopped talking as she doubled over, her vision going back as the pain in her stomach intensified. Tears ran down her cheeks, seeming to wash the color from them.

 

The floor rushed up to meet her and the last thing she saw before everything faded to black was a spreading pool of red.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Haruhi? Oh thank goodness, she's coming around! Boys, give her some space! She needs to breathe!”

 

“What...?” Haruhi struggled to breath, but the ripping pain had faded to a steady pulse deep inside her core.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yuzuha took her hand, and that's when Haruhi noticed all the blood.

 

“Oh, your dress! I'm sorry!”

 

“That doesn't matter.” She waved Haruhi off.

 

“But...!”

 

“Honey, are you okay? You gave us all a scare.”

 

“Mom, what happened?” Hikaru entered her line of sight, looking down at Haruhi like he was scared that she was going to die.

 

“What happened? What happened!? I'll tell you what happened!” Her voice was sharp in the sudden silence as she turned towards her son, pointer finger outstretched. “What happened is that you shocked the poor girl into miscarrying!”

 

“WHAT?! Haruhi was... no! NO! That's impossible!” Hikaru paled.

 

“Wait what?” Haruhi was confused. “Miscarriage? But that would mean...!” Her eyes went wide.

 

“The doctor is on his way; if you didn't know then maybe it was something else.”

 

“No way Mom! We've always used a condom!” Hikaru protested, panicking, even as Kaoru went pale in turn.

 

“Hikaru, you always wore one but when I was alone with Kaoru I... I wanted to try it natural and... and he did pull out but...” Something broke inside her and she started crying.

 

“Oh honey, hush. I know it hurts but this might be for the best.” Yuzuha pulled Haruhi into her arms, heedless of the blood seeping into her own clothing.

 

Ranka grabbed Kaoru by the collar. “You did what to my baby girl?”

 

“It was consensual! And I did pull out I swear I did!” Kaoru began sweating profusely.

 

“Do you think I would let my boys get a girl pregnant and not let them take responsibility? Any child Haruhi might have with either Hikaru or Kaoru will be a Hitachiin by blood, and she will therefore have this families full support, both during and after the pregnancy.”

 

That made Ranka relax. “Oh, yes of course.”

 

“Though that will not remove the stigma of being a teen mom.” She sighed and smoothed back Haruhi's hair.

 

Haruhi cried into her shoulder until the doctor arrived, then was moved to a private room to be examined. It was just as Yuzuha had suspected; she had indeed miscarried.

 

Miscarried without even knowing she had been pregnant.

 

And on top of that, she was losing her sweet Kaoru.

 

“Honey, I think I know whats bothering you so badly, and you're wrong. Setsuna isn't taking Kaoru away from you.”

 

“But!”

 

“I know how you feel but you cannot marry both Hikaru and Kaoru, and their status in society means that they both must marry. So I chose Setsuna, a girl Kaoru has been getting sweet with, to marry him, because she is willing to join your threesome, not split it.”

 

“Join us?!”

 

“Yes. You will marry Hikaru, if you agree anyway, on the same day Kaoru and Setsuna wed. We are planning a joint ceremony. And what happens afterwards is up to the four of you. Hikaru and Kaoru came from a single egg; they share DNA. Any of your children will legally be Hikaru's, and Setsuna's will be Kaoru's but that doesn't mean that you two girls can't share the boys. Also, she's bi. I don't know how much that matters.”

 

“Oh no!” Haruhi knew then that she had hurt Hikaru deeply. “Hikaru! I need to talk to him!”

 

“What you need is to get cleaned up. I'll help you run a bath and then send him in okay?” Her eyes were sad as she helped Haruhi to the bathroom. “I've never told anyone this, but I lost a child."

 

“What?” Haruhi looked up at her.

 

“I got pregnant during University, never knew who the father was, but the child was conceived about two weeks before my engagement to the boys father, and he agreed to claim the child as his own. Then I got sick; German Measels. High fever, couldn't breathe, and the rash was everywhere. I was three months along, and I recovered but the baby... She was cooked, the poor dear. At seven months, I delivered her.. premature and stillborn.”

 

“Hitachiin-san...”

 

“Oh, please, just call me Mom.” She sighed. “Three years later I got pregnant again and I was careful not to get sick, or hurt, or do anything that would harm the baby. Babies as it turned out. The first boy; that would be Hikaru; was perfectly healthy, and after I had pushed out Kaoru, I was handed Hikaru to hold. I was counting his toes when an offhand comment stopped my heart cold in my chest. 'He's not breathing!' That's what the nurse uttered. Prematurely as it turned out; in the time it took me to turn my head and look at Kaoru, they had cleared his airways and he was crying, loud and normal. He had excess fluid in his lungs, that was all, but all I could think when I heard those three little words was 'not again!'” She wiped away a single tear as she collected herself. “And that is a pain, a terror, that I hope you never experience.” She swallowed hard and looked back at Haruhi. "In that moment, I was so fixated on Kaoru that I forgot the baby in my arms." She cupped Haruhi's cheek gently.

 

“Does that mean that I'm not... ruined? I can still carry a healthy child?” Haruhi's voice was thick with an overwhelming mix of emotion.

 

“Honey, yes. And if you can't, this family can afford a surrogate or you can adopt. It all depends on how important children are to you, and to Hikaru. Setsuna can produce an Hitachiin heir just as easily as you can, so don't worry about that, okay?”

 

“Okay. Thanks... mom.” The word felt both strange and natural on Haruhi's lips.

 

Yuzuha helped her to undress, shower off, and get into the tub. “Take it easy for a few days; you're out of danger but miscarriage is still a major trauma for the body.”

 

“I will.” She left and sent Hikaru into the room.

 

“Were you really... pregnant?” The last word was whispered.

 

“Yes, I was.” Haruhi's eyes dropped as she confessed her shame.

 

“Do you not want to marry?” Hikaru couldn't meet her eyes.

 

“NO! I mean, yes I'll marry you.”

 

He looked up, wide eyed with shock. “I thought I was losing Kaoru, that's why I panicked. Now I know that I'm just sharing him, and you, with Setsuna, not losing him to her. I'm sorry for scaring you.”

 

“Oh, right.” Hikaru slid the ring onto her finger with shaking hands, and they sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

“Oh its gorgeous!”

 

“That's the ring my fathers father used to propose to my Grandmother. And now its yours; I know that you will take very good care of it. But don't wear it at school, okay? Nothing will be formally announced until Graduation, so that you can stay in the Host Club as a boy.”

 

They kissed again, slow and sweet, and Haruhi never felt happier than she had in that moment.

 

Then the pain settled in again and she cried into Hikaru's shoulder until she felt numb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"The skiing trip sounds like fun. Hikaru, Kaoru, will you teach me?" It had been almost two months since her engagement, and since she'd lost the baby. In that time, she had withdrawn more than ever, and had even broke down crying once while getting changed for a club event.

 

Setsuna, it turned out, was also a student of Ouran, Class 1-C. Her parents ran a supermodel agency, but were only second generation rich. She had visited the Host Club almost every day in the past two months and always requested either Haruhi or the twins, seeking to know all of her future partners better.

 

The club room went silent as everyone turned to look at Haruhi, who was smiling gently at her boyfriends, Setsuna seated on Kaoru' far side. It was the first time in months she had shown any energy at all towards a planned event.

 

"Since when are you so interested in anything beyond your studies? And are you sure you can handle skiing?" Hikaru ruffled his fiancees hair in mixed affection and concern.

 

"Ever since we started dating, I've been wanting to change, and just recently I've learned that I need many experiences if I am to become a good lawyer. Also, I am fully healed; the doctor told me that there was no tissue damage to my womb." The entire Host Club knew what had happened, since she had just started babbling about it while sobbing. Even Tamaki had been more concerned, though he had lectured the twins about not thinking enough about the consequences of sex.

 

"We'd love to teach you!" Kaoru hugged her, kissing her cheek just to rile Tamaki up, one hand gently holding Setsuna's.

 

"No! I forbid this! Haruhi isn't your fiancee!" Tamaki was livid as he glared at Kaoru.

 

"No, she was promised to me." Hikaru tilted Haruhi's head gently until he could kiss her lips, and together they led her from the room as Tamaki slowly turned to dust.

 

"Hey, Haruhi? I'm not a fan of heights so skiing isn't for me." Setsuna tucked a lock of chestnut hair back behind her ear. "So if skiing proves too much for you, come back to the lodge and we can study together."

 

"I would love that." Haruhi smiled at this girl who was slowly working her way into everyone's heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi placed her bag on the second bed of the room she was to share with Hikaru for the duration of the trip, inexplicably nervous. True, he was the rough lover, but he had never given her any reason to fear either him or his tastes in bed.

 

Hikaru liked an edge of pain and was kinkier than Kaoru, but he was just as attentive, and Hikaru did not enjoy the use of force. For all of his bondage interest and rough kisses, if she was not enjoying it, neither was he.

 

"Haruhi?" Hikaru hugged her from behind. "Is something wrong? I know that we haven't had sex since you lost the baby, and well, we don't have to if you're still recovering."

 

"Oh that's it!" She spoke aloud without realizing it.

 

"What is what?"

 

"Why I am nervous about rooming with you. I hadn't realized that my last sexual encounter was before... before you proposed." It still hurt her heart to think about that day.

 

"You have no reason to be nervous."

 

"I know." She smiled at him and kissed him slowly.

 

He pulled back studying her. "Are we okay?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

He looked away. "You just seem distant lately. And you always seem to enjoy Kaoru more in bed. Do you wish to marry him instead of me?"

 

"I'm sorry I've been distant, I've had a lot on my mind. Exams, studying... figuring out if I even want to be a mom. Yes, I love being in bed with Kaoru but I wouldn't say that I prefer his attentions. Although, why did your parents choose me to marry you?"

 

"Oh, no they didn't. That choice was made by Kaoru, and by me. They just asked if we were serious about you and to plan out marriage if we were. Kaoru stepped aside; and I'm the elder twin anyway. Tradition dictates that I marry first. And Setsuna isn't really all that interested in me, not sexually at any rate. I'm sorry for just springing it on you; we shouldn't have talked about it just the two of us. We should have asked you who you'd prefer to marry."

 

Haruhi looked up at him in surprise. "Huh, I thought that all arranged marriages were because of the parents. But I guess this isn't really arranged, is it?"

 

"No. I love you." He kissed her again, his usual rough kisses with just a hint of tongue and teeth.

 

They jumped apart as someone knocked on the door, and seconds later the class president stuck his head in. "Everyone is out skiing. Haruhi, you don't really want lessons, do you?"

 

"Skiing could be fun!" She pulled her hat and gloves back on. "Want to ski with us?"

 

"No!" But the protesting class president was dragged along by Hikaru, who was pissed at the interruption.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Man, I didn't think skiing would be this physical." She sighed as she rubbed her shoulders.

 

"It's hard on the body at first but once you have the confidence to just zoom down the big slopes it gets better." Kaoru set a plate down in front of her. "You did great out there today."

 

"Thank you." She started to eat. "I can't wait to take a bath."

 

She felt more than saw Hikaru sit down on her far side. "Each room has an open air bath. There is also the hot springs but you probably don't want to bathe there."

 

Haruhi glanced around the dinning room at all of the boys who went on the trip; the girls were staying in a separate lodge. "I want to bathe with you, and Kaoru, but that's it."

 

Kaoru's eyes went distant as he looked at the door. "Too bad she can't join us."

 

For the first time Haruhi realized that Kaoru was falling in love with Setsuna, and she just prayed that his heart was big enough for both of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh!" She sighed as she got into the water. "Where's Kaoru?"

 

"He decided that tonight should be about us." Hikaru got in beside her.

 

"Did he go to see Setsuna?"

 

Hikaru laughed. "You mean you didn't hear? A bout of the flu kept her at home. She didn't come on this trip. And besides, they haven't, not yet. Its not that either of them are waiting for their wedding night, but Setsuna wants us to be there that first time. To make sure that there will be no jealousy issues." Hikaru pulled Haruhi against him. "I brought condoms, just to let you know. I'm a bit jealous that Kaoru got to find out how you feel without one but, its not worth it. Did you figure it out?"

 

"Figure what out?" The sound of his voice soothed her as she just let it wash over her, safe and secure in his arms.

 

"Whether or not you want to be a mom."

 

"Yes, I have. And yes, I do. Someday I would like to be a mom. You'll be a great dad, Hikaru." She shifted until she was straddling his lap.

 

Her hand wrapped around his shaft, as his hands began caressing her body, slow and gentle.

 

“Hikaru.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don't force yourself to be gentle.” She sighed.

 

“Don't you like it gentle?” He kissed her neck without leaving any marks for once.

 

“Yes, I do like it gentle, from Kaoru. You aren't Kaoru. Gentle just feels weird coming from you, because I know you're forcing yourself, ignoring your true desires. And, truthfully, I love being marked by you.” One of her hands tangled into his hair, pulling hard in the way she knew he loved, as her teeth sank gently into his lower lip.

 

Instantly, a flame kindled to life in Hikaru's eyes and his hands became rough on her body, almost but not quite pressing hard enough to leave bruises, the way they always did. Pulling her up, his mouth went down to latch onto her nipple, sucking hard, teeth sinking in just enough to mark her skin for a few hours.

 

“Yes!” She moaned, her voice soft, but carrying in the open air, but there was no one around to her her cries of pleasure.

 

“Haruhi!” Hikaru groaned as he pulled back, rock hard and panting. “I want you... I want to take you here and now, in the bath, but the condoms are in my bag in the other room!”

 

“It's okay, I have a box of Plan B in my bag.” She smiled at him. “I still want to use a condom most of the time but every once and a while, its okay if we forget.” She kissed him as she lowered herself onto him, stopping as she felt his tip slide across her entrance.

 

“Are you sure that this is okay?” Hikaru had never wanted anything more desperately than he wanted her to say yes at that moment, but even so he held himself back, ready for her to pull away.

 

“Yes.” And she sank down onto him.

 

Hikaru moaned, low and deep in his throat, as her walls surrounded him for the first time, without the latex barrier of a condom separating them. His hands gripped her hips tight enough to bruise as he guided her movements, yet allowing her to ride him. His hips lifted to meet hers, but not once did he try to flip them and gain full control of the situation.

 

The soft sounds breathless moans and flesh hitting flesh in the water filled the air, and the one boy who returned to the lodge early from the public baths heard them.

 

Kaoru sighed and turned away, happy for Hikaru and yet his heart hurt. He longed to know Setsuna in that way, even though Haruhi still owned the larger part of his heart and probably always would. He loved them both, enough to respect them and if Setsuna wanted to wait, then they would wait.

 

He turned away from the sounds and went into the room he was sharing with the class president, just as Haruhi cried out as she came, her loud cries swallowed by Hikaru's mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look beautiful.” Haruhi stepped up beside Setsuna on the twins private balcony of the Hitachiin estate.

 

“Thank you. You look radiant yourself.” Below, a party to welcome in the new year was in full swing, the countdown to midnight about to begin.

 

They watched the twins, their fiancees, mingle with the crowd, saw Tamaki and Kyoya protest having to work as Hosts during the party, both knowing that Hikaru and Kaoru would never make it up to the balcony in time.

 

“It's almost the new year.” Haruhi toyed with the stem of the wine glass she was holding; a wine glass filled with nothing more than fancy sparkling juice as they were all underage.

 

“It's tradition to share a kiss at the stroke of midnight.”

 

“Yes, but they're down there.” Haruhi missed the point.

 

“Yes, but I am not.” And as the clock struck Midnight, Setsuna kissed Haruhi softly on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, which will wrap everything up and will be set post Graduation from Ouran, should be up within the next week or so!
> 
> Also, the part about German Measels is based on something that actually happened in my family back in the 60's, and German Measels is a different virus and not protected by the Measels vaccine. So just FYI in case anyone is thinking "that can never happen!" It did happen. When my Grandmother got sick she was carrying a boy, though, my Moms only brother. She also went on to have two more healthy girls, my Aunts, bringing the baby total to four healthy girls and one stillborn boy.


	3. Part 3

"You look so beautiful." Yuzuha had to stop and wipe a tear away before returning to fussing over Setsuna's gown.

 

"Are you sure that I can wear this?" Haruhi adjusted the jacket on the all white tuxedo she was wearing.

 

"Yes of course you can!" Yuzuha laughed before fussing with the white bow-tie. "You look so beautiful as well. Beautiful and dashing!"

 

In only few short minutes, the girls would be walking down the aisle to where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for them.

 

"Oh!" Setsuna pressed a hand to her stomach as she turned faintly green.

 

"Are you okay? Do you need to puke again?"

 

"I'm fine, just nerves."

 

They had only graduated from the high school division of Ouran Academy five months earlier, and normally the marriage ceremony would not be for at least another year. Then Setsuna had discovered that she was with child, a discovery that had changed everything.

 

Even so, they had to wait a few weeks for Hikaru and Kaoru to turn 18 before the wedding could legally proceed.

 

A lengthy engagement became a luxury they could no longer afford, leading them into a race against time to get the girls wed before she started to show. They could do nothing to dispel the rumors that had sprung up in reaction to their haste though.

 

No one knew the truth outside of the families involved, and the former Host Club members. Hikaru and Kaoru had done everything they could to find new members to pass the club onto, but in the end the club had closed when Tamaki and Kyoya had graduated the year before.

 

Now, Haruhi touched her own flat stomach, wondering if she should mention that she would be trying for a child of her own that night, and decided not to. There was no guarantee, and besides she had been accepted into the law department of Ouran University, and a second child was not something they needed right away.

 

"Honey, are you nervous?" Ranka took her arm, just as the music started up.

 

"No." And she wasn't; this was Hikaru she would be handed over to.

 

"Wait." Yuzuha took a second to capture a photograph of the radiant brides in the clothing she had personally not only designed for them, but handmade all on her own.

 

Then the doors were opening as Ranka began to led Haruhi down the long aisle, Setsuna and her father at her side, an inverse of the more traditional father and daughter with her tuxedo and her fathers dress.

 

Then Hikaru turned to look at her and she lost herself in his eyes, barely hearing what the minister was saying, though Hikaru's "I do!" Came through loud and clear. Then it was her turn and the words rose up easily, weighed down with neither hesitation nor doubt. "I do!"

 

They had to wait while first Kaoru, and then Setsuna, said their vows, and the minister pronounced both couples husband and wife and allowed Hikaru to kiss her to a polite, dignified round of applause.

 

Then she was being swept off her feet and carried off to the first of two receptions, the small one for just family and the wedding party itself.

 

"Haruhi, are you feeling okay?" Her Person of Honor, Tamaki, placed a hand on her forehead.

 

"I'm not pregnant Tamaki!" She laughed and pushed the hand aside as she looked around at the crowd.

 

"Indeed, she is not." Without a book to snap shut, Kyoya settled for crossing his arms instead. "It is Setsuna who is in the family way, correct?"

 

"Yeah..." Kaoru laughed sheepishly.

 

"Mitsukuni, careful with those." Mori chided as Hunny tossed around the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

 

Haruhi had felt bad when she had told Tamaki that he couldn't give her away and, with a marked absence of close female friends, she had decided to ask him to be her Maid of Honor instead. Hikaru and Kaoru had latched onto the idea, and had asked Kyoya and Mori to be their best men, and Setsuna had thought that Hunny would be adorable as the second Maid of Honor.

 

And now the former Host Club was together for another celebration, though with Hunny, Mori and Kyoya now engaged to be wed it would likely not be the last.

 

Only Tamaki was not promised to another, a fact that Haruhi found odd.

 

"Haruhi, you looked so beautiful up there I have never been more proud of you." Ranka was crying as he hugged his daughter tightly.

 

"Go ahead." Yuzuha nodded at him, and he pulled a small gift-wrapped box from his pocket.

 

"But the wedding gifts..." Haruhi was confused.

 

The guest list was massive, as was fitting for a family as powerful as the Hitachiins were, and what to do with arranging gifts had been a challenge.

 

It had been Setsuna who had solved the problem.

 

_"Lets set up a charity that the guests can donate to, instead of bringing a physical gift. Food for orphans maybe, or to get homeless teens off the streets."_

 

And thus was the Hitachiin Clean Up The Streets fund created; it focused on getting food and help to those without homes; not just food and clean clothes, but medical attention and psychiatric help as well. The bulk of the money collected that day would go towards opening Not For Profit clinics in the poorest parts of town where anyone could get diagnosed and treated even without insurance. They would partner with major hospitals for extended care and surgery.

 

Haruhi had been certain that her father would be donating; there was a minimum donation cap of $10 USD, or ¥1000 Yen, an amount that even the poorest guest could afford, and no upper limit, so Haruhi was surprised by the box.

 

"Open it."

 

Her hands shook slightly as she did so.

 

Inside was a necklace she knew well, she had seen her dad wear it on special occasions.

 

"I bought that for Kotoko after we had been dating for only a month; she wore it the day I wed her. And now I want you to have it."

 

"Dad..." Haruhi's eyes shone as she looked up at him.

 

"I wanted to get you something for today but I didn't know what to get, then a very wise woman..." He gestured towards Yuzuha. "She told me 'Gift her something of her Mothers. You cannot put a price on sentimental value and I know Haruhi would treasure it above all others.'"

 

"Dad... Thank you!" She felt more than saw Hikaru take the necklace from her and hook the delicate chain around her neck.

 

"Now, our guests should all be gathered in the main reception hall."

 

Joyous laughter followed the group out of the room as they proceeded to the massive ballroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ebb and flow of guests surrounded them as dinner ended and the dance was about to begin. Over five hundred guest meant that names and faces and titles swam in her mind, transient as sand clenched in a fist.

 

"Are you okay?" Hikaru's voice was soft and low, meant only for her.

 

"Yes, its just... too many people."

 

"The Father Daughter dances will start off the dancing. Then you will have to dance with me. After that is up to you."

 

Haruhi nodded. "I can't wait until we can go to the hotel..."

 

Even though they'd had sex hundreds of times, Hikaru blushed softly.

 

"May I have this dance?" Ranka took her hand before she could ruin the surprise she, and Setsuna, had planned for that evening.

 

It was during the second dance, as she allowed Hikaru to twirl her around skillfully, that she spotted the familiar cloak. "Hey, who added Nekozawa to the guest list?"

 

"You don't know? He's Tamaki's plus one."

 

"What? Why would Tamaki bring Nekozawa when there are hundreds of girls lining up for a chance just to talk to him?"

 

"You really don't know, do you?" Hikaru leaned in closer, whispering into her ear. "Turns out our young Lord-ling is gay and well, Nekozawa has been his lover for close to two years now."

 

"What?!"

 

"Keep your voice down."

 

"Right. Sorry. Okay, so what?"

 

"He's always surrounded himself with not only beautiful women, but beautiful men as well. After I stole you out from under his nose; the tomboy girl dressed like a boy who he was safe pursuing, he was forced to finally accept his sexuality and he started getting it on with Kyoya. That ended when Kyoya's engagement was announced and as for how he hooked up with Nekozawa, I don't actually know. You'll have to ask them that yourself."

 

"Huh. Wait is this why the Chairman has never announced Tamaki as being engaged?"

 

Hikaru nodded once. "He knows his son's proclivity towards men, and Tamaki's status as his heir is still uncertain."

 

"Did everyone else know about this?"

 

"Yes. Tamaki was supposed to tell you himself but the idiot probably forgot." Hikaru sighed in loving exasperation.

 

The rest of the reception went by in a whirl of colors as each member of the Host Club danced with her. Then came a blur of color and gems as she and Hikaru opened the large pile of gifts that the few guest who had opted out of making a donation had left.

 

Finally it was time for them to leave the reception hall, head to the hotel and consummate the marriage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you ready?" Haruhi fussed with her merry widow, uncertain of the fit.

 

"Stop fussing, that's how its supposed to sit." Setsuna took her hand and kissed her palm.

 

In addition to the merry widows they were both dressed in sheer lace panties, thigh high stockings, the kind that usually gets clipped to a garter belt to be held in place, though in this case were clipped directly to the merry widow, and high heeled pumps.

 

"Is Kaoru even into this kind of stuff?"

 

"Yes, he is. He might not be as kinky as Hikaru, but he has enjoyed everything I have suggested." Setsuna headed for the door, leaving the bathroom of the Honeymoon Suite in the most luxurious hotel owned by the Suoh Group; part of Tamaki's gift to the newlyweds. “There is no need to be shy, its not like you've never bedded these boys before.”

 

Haruhi sighed, knowing that her new sister-in-law was correct, and she followed Setsuna out into the main bedroom.

 

The first thing she noticed was that both Hikaru and Kaoru were naked on the massive, king sized bed. The second thing was the handcuffs in Hikaru's hands, and the condoms lying beside him.

 

“Hikaru, we don't need those tonight.” She climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the best friend she could now call her husband.

 

“You don't want to be tied up?” Hikaru couldn't hide his disappointment.

 

“No, I wasn't talking about the handcuffs. I meant the condoms; I want to try, even if its just for tonight.”

 

“Oh.” He blushed as he set the box on the closest table. “Are you sure? You just started Law School...”

 

“Yes, I am certain. I want to have your child and, well... it would be nice if our child was close in age to Kaoru's and Setsuna's child, right? And anyway its not like I can't afford to wait for a year or two, or to lighten my class schedule for this year, if a child does happen.”

 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Hikaru drew her in with a soft kiss. “You don't have to worry about working at all, not if you don't want to. If you want to focus on being a Mom, that's okay.”

 

With another kiss, he laid her down, handcuffing her to the headboard. “I want to blindfold you, is that okay?”

 

“Yes go ahead.” Haruhi felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest; Hikaru had handcuffed her before, he had also asked to blindfold her before, but this was the first time he was asking to do both at once; would he also want to gag her? That was one part of bondage they had never explored.

 

But he didn't ask; after the blindfold was in place, Hikaru started kissing his way down her body, his mouth and hands caressing her almost randomly, so that she was never quite certain where he would touch her next. The uncertainty excited her, and her body began to feel hot; just when she thought she could not take his teasing any longer, Hikaru mouthed her through the panties she was still wearing, teasingly, before moving the fabric aside and slipping a single finger inside her.

 

She knew him well enough to know that he was testing her, seeing how wet she was, and sure enough, seconds later he was inside her.

 

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, being unable to see or touch Hikaru back, and yet she felt neither helpless nor like the situation was beyond her control. She could still talk, and if she said stop she knew he would.

 

The a mouth slotted down over her own; from the angle she could tell that it was not Hikaru's, plus the lips were soft and slightly sticky with lip-gloss.

 

“Setsuna?”

 

“Yeah, it's me...” The words were panted out and Haruhi guessed that Kaoru was probably taking her from behind, doggie style.

 

Again and again they kissed, as their husbands brought them to completion, and switched partners. Kaoru eating her out as Setsuna sucked on her nipples as her top was loosened. Kaoru inside her, and Setsuna sitting on her face, Haruhi more than willing to eat her out.

 

Then, the blindfold was removed, the handcuffs undone, and Setsuna was in her arms, a strap-on dildo in her hands. “Mind if I use this on you?”

 

Haruhi shook her head as she went onto all fours, with a twin kneeling on either side of her, using her mouth on them as Setsuna fucked her senseless with the strap on toy.

 

Finally, exhausted, they fell into a pile of limbs and bodies as they fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi stood up shakily, the test clenched in her hand as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. This made a week straight of being sick into the toilet every morning, and the stick she held in her hand answered the question of why.

 

“Mommy, are you feeling okay?” Sakurako Hitachiin; the eldest child of Kaoru and Setsuna; poked her head into the room.

 

“Yes, I'm fine.”

 

“Then why are you crying?” The ten year old girl asked in concern, and only then did Haruhi feel the wetness on her cheeks.

 

“Go get your other Mommy and your Daddies okay? I have something I need to tell everyone.” Haruhi stood up and reached for her toothbrush as the girl hurried from the room.

 

That very night marked the ten year anniversary of her marrying Hikaru. Her wedding night attempt at getting pregnant had failed, and she had spent three years studying pre-law criminal justice and political sciences, plus another three years to earn her actual law degree, passing her bar exam on the first try. Four years now she had worked as a defense attorney, working mostly with low income individuals convicted of crimes they did not commit for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

And for all ten of those years, her womb had stayed stubbornly empty, as Setsuna had carried not only Sakurako, but three other pregnancies to term; a boy, Akira was the second eldest, followed by twins Sayuri and Satoshi, a boy and a girl. The youngest, and the third boy, Yusuke, was only six months old.

 

Not once had Haruhi shown any jealousy over the ease at which Setsuna popped out child after child, instead accepting that these might be the only children she would ever have, and doing her own part in raising the kids.

 

“Haruhi whats wrong?” Hikaru pulled her into his arms; he was now heading the Hitachiin Fashion company, while Kaoru had branched the company out into the Interior Design industry.

 

“Nothing is wrong! I'm just... I'm _pregnant!_ ”

 

“WHAT?!” She felt Hikaru stiffen in shock; like her, he had begun to accept that they were not meant to have a child.

 

She nodded and handed him the pregnancy test she was still holding, and he saw that it was positive.

 

“There's gonna be a new baby?” Sakurako squealed in joy and hugged Haruhi's legs as Akira and the little twins, did the same, none of them understanding pregnancy except that it meant a new baby.

 

“Yes, there is going to be a new baby.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi screamed and gave one last push, feeling empty as the baby left her body. “What.. what is it?”

 

Though they had both decided against knowing the gender, she had felt certain that the baby was a boy and had decided on naming the child Ryoji, in honor of her father. Hikaru had not been so certain, and yet they had never once discussed girl names.

 

“It's a girl!”

 

“What?” Haruhi blinked at the nurse even as she was presented with a healthy daughter.

 

“Have you decided on a name?”

 

Haruhi was about to tell the nurse no, when Hikaru spoke up.

 

“Her name is Kotoko.”

 

The nurse nodded and went to fill out the paperwork, as Haruhi looked up at him, happiness and love overflowing in her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Japanese Law, the male partner must be 18 years of age or older, while the female partner must be 16 years of age or older. However any couple under the age of 20; the legal age of adulthood in Japan; must also have parental consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> I went from wanting this as a one-shot, to planning a sequel, to adding on a planned epilogue to said sequel, to decided it will just work best as a 3 chapter fic. So part 2 will hopefully be coming soon-ish!


End file.
